When
by finding
Summary: Neither could say they hadn't seen this coming. Series of George/Yukari/Hiroyuki ficlets. WIP.
1. and night fell into day fell into night

_When_

i. and night fell into day fell into night

When George took her out, he opened the passenger door, pulled out her chair and left bouquets of blue on her car seat.

She said thank you with a beam.

He liked to offer her the menu with a knotted ribbon and a half-framed smile. She, without looking, placed orders for seafood salad and soup of the day, and he always just requested for whatever was quirky and elaborate.

Afterward, with or without candlelight, he drove them to a rooftop or a graveyard or some fancy hotel (never the movies – George never did like places this dull. Never his home either, not once).

She perhaps noticed the flair in his blue eyes being that and just that; flamboyance and nothing more, or the way that merry sound erupted from deep within his throat when they passed an accessories shop with barrettes on display. Yet she never doubted that he was sober –he was too alive to be anything else.

And under the stars or dimmed florescent light, they had sex and did not make love. For George disliked passive women, and her boldness suited him fine.

When George took her out, she was sometimes Kaori, oftentimes a business associate or a model from his new line; her boldness suited him fine, but never enough – because she was not Yukari.

* * *

--unbetaed, version 1.1, to be continued.

experimented with new writing style. feel free to flame.


	2. Time Without Consequence

ii. Time Without Consequence_  
_

For nights on end they lay, silent, on their bed, watching the stars go out and feeling the storm before the first raindrops fell. Their fingers no longer intertwined, sheets resting quietly without passion below their cool bodies.

Neither could say they hadn't seen this coming.

Yukari had opened the door in her post-shoot jeans one night to a blue dress, its plaits fanning out and draping over the Egyptian bedsheets. Almost painstakingly identical.

'I thought we could revisit the past today.' She heard the gentle smile in his voice.

Hiroyuki came out fresh from the showers. The florescent bathroom light was the only thing that lit up the shine in his eyes, like he'd just seen the most beautiful person in all the world.

He took a wistful Yukari by the hand ( not by the sleeves or the hem of her dress ) and led her. The night was dark and quiet, theirs alone. Only her silhouette moved on the wall.

Changing didn't take long ( forgetting the past did ).

'Hiro -'

His fingers brushed lightly against her waist when he fumbled with the frills of her blouse. Against the pillows she let out a breathy sigh.

He was the gentleman, her safe harbor. He'd never let anything hurt her, especially not himself ( even now, as he guided her. Her palm was cool against his bare chest. For a moment she allowed it to rest there, tuning her heartbeats to his. He didn't have trouble with the strings on the corset ).

The dress hung askew ( as did her memories and thoughts ). She kissed his lips through the thin fabric. Hiroyuki. She had always loved him, the right way. Loved him too much to hurt him. She kissed him again. His fingers drummed a seductive tune on the small of her back, speedier, speedier.

At last they both gave in to themselves.

She arched her contours to his mold, pressing against his warmth, needier than she had been in a long time. Her hair tickled his inundated kisses. She was tracing patterns on his damp skin.

He told her that he loved her.

( They were perfect, she thought. )

He closed his eyes and entered her and she breathed, uncontrollably, 'George . . .'

The house remained a vacuum of their voices. Hiroyuki tried. She felt like a stone.

Tonight, as the rain clouds pressed in above them, she said sorry.

He said it was okay.

She knew that it wasn't.

Tonight they fell asleep against thunder and rain and each other, and he felt her struggle to cage up the past. He held her closer.

* * *

Originally part of a collection of ficlets for The Night Owl Is Addicted's nineteenth birthday. Happy birthday, love; may you always experience time without consequence.


End file.
